Sing It Sister
by lalunafour
Summary: She had just come to the realization the Glitch was the best friend ever when it finally happened.


Disclaimer:

I don't own, or know anyone connected to, the movie **Footloose**, the Sci/Fi original series **Tin Man** or the song **Piece Of My Heart** by Janis Joplin. I just love them all dearly and wanted to play with them.

Author notes:

**Footloose** is not mentioned by name but it is referenced, and I actually don't hate it, it just fit.

I chose the Janis Joplin song **Piece Of My Heart **because Zooey is rumored to star in the movie of her life, if it ever gets made, and I like imagining her sing Janis.

I've never wanted to do a songfic but this jumped into my head and wouldn't leave.

* * *

At breakfast this morning she had been complaining about it being too quiet in her room. She could only read and play cards with Cain so much. Not that she minded at all when Cain was in her room, for any reason, but she really wanted some music she could sing and dance to. Over pancakes with something that looked like gigantic blue strawberries she told them all about her i-pod (which she had found in her inside jacket pocket, battery sadly depleted).

When she got nothing back but blank stares she told them about cd's, tapes, 8-tracks, albums and radios. Hoping something similar to one of them was in use on this side of the rainbow.

"DG" the newly rebrained Glitch began "this" he said tossing her precious i-pod back to her "and everything else you've mentioned is all ancient technology."

DG laughed "Uh, ancient? What do you mean by that?" she looked over at Cain for some help but then quickly remembered he really wasn't up on current events. "This was brand new technology like 5 years ago."

Glitch laughed "DG my classmates and I improved on this design when I was in grammar school."

DG's mouth fell open and she slowly stood up. She walked around the table, knelt beside him and whispered "Glitch are you saying you could fix it for me?"

"Sorry doll. That thing" he said pointing to the black rectangle "is obsolete."

DG's face fell. She stood and looked at Cain again but he could only offer her a smile and a shrug as if to say "Sorry kid". Then she had a thought "Well maybe mom… or Az" she said turning to look at them both pleadingly "could create a travel storm and I could…"

"NO" she wasn't sure who had said it first but Cain, her mother, her father and Az all seemed to be on the edge of their seats. They all began talking over each other.

Cain said "Are you crazy princess? Well I know you're crazy, but…"

Her mother said "My darling there is no way under the suns that I'm going to let you…"

Her father said "Spitfire! We just got you back! Besides the Longcoats…"

But Az was the loudest "Damnit DG? Do you know how much magic it takes to produce a…"

"ALL RIGHT!" she yelled over the cacophony of voices. She glared at them all then waited until everyone seemed to have calmed down before she continued "But all my favorite music is on here and if you just let me…" but they had each taken up their reasons for not letting her go again "All right!" she snapped stomping her foot. "You've all made your points." They each opened their mouths again but DG held up her hand "I said I got it! No travel storms, no music, no dancing" she turned and trudged toward the door. "Christ on a crutch I feel like I'm in a bad 80's movie." and the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

  
She'd stayed in her room til lunch.

Glitch hadn't been at lunch but she hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone any way. Cain tried, bless him. He even offered to take her horseback riding. On any other day she would've jumped straight into his arms to wrap him in a tight hug but she was still thinking of all the great music she was never going to be able to hear again.

He picked up her hand and said "What do you say princess? I can have them saddled and ready to go in two shakes." She smiled but shook her head. "No thanks Cain." she glanced up to see the hurt in his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow?" She felt bad for turning him down but she really just wanted to get back to her room and sulk for the rest of the day. So she ate her food quickly and returned to her room. Her hand still tingling where he had touched it.

* * *

  
At dinner, Glitch still mysteriously missing, everyone was all smiles "What?" DG said slowly, eyebrows raised as she plopped herself down into her chair.

"Oh nothing dear, just eat your dinner." her mother cooed.

"Why? Has someone poisoned my food?" everyone grinned even wider at that.

"No spitfire. No one has poisoned your food. We all just feel bad about this morning and we are trying to" he looked around the table "lighten the mood a bit." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry I'm not mad anymore." she filled her glass with some sweet lemony tea "Just sad." she whispered to herself.

"Don't worry doll." DG turned to see Glitch striding towards the table "You'll feel better soon." he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Trust me." and then gave her a wink as he sat down.

"I think you guys are on 'happy' pills or something." DG was feeling like she was in the twilight zone not just the OZ.

"Or something." Cain agreed winking.

* * *

  
But then dinner had ended and she swore their smiles were growing again. She excused herself with a sigh and headed to her room.

She opened the door and decided she might as well get her pajamas on and get ready for bed. There wasn't much else to do so she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, changed into her favorite pajamas (which was actually one of Cain's shirts that she had stolen out of the laundry) and then sat down to brush her hair.

That's when she saw it. It was a little black box with 3 little buttons on top, one silver, one emerald and one sapphire. Someone, it looked like Glitch's writing, had written "Silver to turn me on, emerald to turn me up and sapphire to change me." she looked at her reflection in the mirror and said "No Way!" she pressed the silver button but nothing happened. Just as she was about to try again she heard Janis Joplin faintly say "Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man – yeah." she squealed with delight then pressed the emerald button.

When the song got a bit louder she pressed the button again and again. She hadn't heard any music in weeks and this was her favorite Joplin song. "Didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can." blasted from… well she didn't know exactly where the music was coming from, she couldn't see speakers, but it was blasting, as she stood and turned to the room to sing "Honey you know I did."

She jumped up onto her bed "And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough," she jumped down "But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough." She twirled around to face her mirror "I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it," then she stopped to let the background singers sing "Take it!"

She grabbed her hair brush "Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!" she closed her eyes and imagined the backup singers again "Oh, oh, break it!" she opened her eyes and belted out "Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah."

The backup singers continued "Oh, oh, have a!" she brought up her hairbrush again "Have another little piece of my heart now, baby. You know you got it if it makes you feel good. Oh, yes indeed."

She was unaware that her bedroom door was slowly opening. Cain had come to ask her to turn it down just a bit so he could get some shut eye but she hadn't heard his knocks. When he opened the door to see her sweet little ass shaking in one of his shirts he was struck dumb. He closed the door as she turned and began walking, no strutting, towards her balcony.

"You're out on the streets looking good,

And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right,

Never, never, never, never, never, never, hear me when I cry at night,

Babe, I cry all the time!

And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain,

But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again."

She turned back to the room, eyes closed. She fell on her knees and sang with all her heart.

"I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!" she bent at the waist breathing heavily and Cain took a step to help her, forgetting she didn't know he was there, when she shot up "Cain!" she threw her brush at the vanity table and it hit the black box. She must've hit the volume because the music started to get lower.

She looked everywhere but at him. "Sorry to interrupt the show." he said, truly sorry that she had stopped singing and dancing. She groaned. How long had he been watching her make a complete fool of herself? "But I was just stopping by to ask you to turn it down a bit."

She looked up for a second to whisper "Sorry."

"What's that princess?"

"I said 'sorry'. I'll turn it off and go to bed." she started to turn towards the box when Cain grabbed her arm. Her face was red with embarrassment, her hair was wild and her chest was heaving. She couldn't have looked anymore beautiful to him.

"I didn't say you had to turn it off." He said quietly. He let go of her arm and turned away so she wouldn't see the grin that was curling his lips "In fact it sounded pretty good." He sat down in one of her chairs "Why don't you keep singing and I'll just sit here and watch the show."

She didn't think her face could have been any more red. "Uh, I don't usually do *that*" she waved her hands around the room "in front of people." she looked down at her feet hoping he would leave so she could flop down on her bed and die of embarrassment peacefully. Then she realized what she was wearing and her entire body seemed to burn with embarrassment.

"Well darlin' you can either continue the show or you can tell me why the youngest princess of the OZ is runnin' 'round her bedroom in nothing but one of my good shirts." her head flew up and she knew she was in for it. She opened her mouth to sputter some kind of apology but then she noticed the smile on his lips. She continued to look at his face and she realized his eyes were slowly moving up and down her body.

_So that's how it's going to be is it?_ she thought. _Well we'll just see about that._ She waited until his gaze was half way up her body and she brought her hand up towards the top button of the shirt, his eyes following closely behind. "I'm sorry Wyatt. Would you like me to take it off and give it back?" his eyes rose swiftly to hers.

Knowing his bluff had been called he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, to hide his growing erection. "You don't want to be doin' that princess."

"Oh?" one eyebrow was raised above the other. She took a step closer "Why's that?" his head tilted back so he could look into her eyes. "Don't you want it back?" she unbuttoned the top button and moved her hands down to the next one.

"DG" Cain had turned his head but she couldn't mistake the growl she heard in his voice.

She took another step forward and the bottom of the shirt brushed against his fingers. "Maybe you would like to take it off of me yourself?" his head turned slowly back towards her. His eyes were dark. His hands grabbed the arms of the chair and he slowly rose to stand in front of her.

Her breathing began to quicken again. He brought his fingertips to hers and began to trace a path up her arms, over her shoulders to her collarbone. He stopped for a second and looked in her eyes. She licked her lips. The fingertips on her collarbone traced along her exposed skin down the opening of the shirt to the next button. "Maybe I would."

* * *

  
Feel free to use your imaginations about what happens next!

If you aren't familiar with the song please check it out:

http: slash slash www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=tw-TR2tN9Mk

**remember to erase the spaces, change to slash to / & change dot to .**

& if you don't know about the movie footloose go here to read more:

http: slash slash www dot imdb dot com slash title slash tt0087277 slash


End file.
